Hope For The Hopeless
by Lime Rickey
Summary: Two loaves of bread were all that started their complicated relationship...But the hope was still clear in their hearts that everything would turn out to be just fine. One-Shot.


A/N: So this is my first GinRan fic I've ever written, and I figured I'd drop a little fluff into all the angst this couple has. I truly love this pairing, but seem to have a hard time writing about them. The inspiration for the story actually came from a drawing my friend made. If you want to check it out I have the link to it on my profile. I'd also like to dedicate this fic to that same friend, she's an amazing artist, and I love her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

The people in the crowded Rukongai streets were forced to move out the way as two teenagers ran past with two heavy set men following close behind. The men looked furious and were shouting horrible obscenities at the pair.

"Hurry Ran-chan, they're catchin' up." The silver haired boy told his female partner.

"What did you do Gin?" Rangiku asked gripping his hand tightly as they wove their way through the street. Her question was answered as her eyes landed on the two loaves of bread tucked under his other arm.

"We can lose 'em in the forest!" Gin yelled changing their course for the vast amount of trees to the left. Heavy footfalls of pursuit could still be heard as the men crashed their way through the underbrush after them. The teens ran faster, the gap between them and their pursuers growing wider.

"Gin, we can climb that tree and hide." Rangiku told him, taking the lead and pulling him to a sturdy looking tree. She grabbed a hold of a branch and pulled herself up. Gin handed her the loaves of bread before hauling himself up as well. They climbed higher into the cover of the tree's leaves before stopping and waiting quietly for the two men to pass by them.

"Where they hell'd they go?" One of the men shouted.

"I wanna kill that fox-faced bastard!" The other shouted. Rangiku's eyes narrowed at the threat and insult to her friend. Gin squeezed her hand as if to say it was okay, he'd heard it plenty of times before.

"C'mon lets go, they got away." The first one said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, you're right." The other agreed, slightly out of breath.

As the men left Rangiku shifted her gaze to the boy beside her. She balled up her fist and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked, a slight frown touching his lips.

"Warn me before you do stuff like that Gin."

"Sure thing Ran-chan. Bread?" He asked her, holding out a loaf. Rangiku took it thankfully and watched his smile return. She split the loaf in half, and tucked away one piece in her robe for later. Gin did the same and they ate in silence.

"We should probably get down from here now." Gin said looking down nervously.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights." Rangiku giggled.

"Fine, I won't." He replied and started climbing down. Rangiku laughed again and followed him in his descent. Gin reached the ground and surveyed their surroundings. Rangiku perched herself on a low hanging branch that made her slightly taller than him.

"I think the shack's that way." Gin said, pointing to the right.

"Do we have to leave right now?" Rangiku asked.

"Well what else are we gonna do?"

"I dunno. I like it here, could we just stay for a little longer?"

"It's going ta be dark soon." He protested.

"Please? Just a little longer. I don't want to go back to that depressing shack yet." Rangiku pleaded.

"It's not so depressing when you're in it Ran-chan." Gin complemented. Rangiku's face turned red and she looked away from him.

Recently Rangiku had started to notice her friend in a different way. She had begun to hope that Gin would start to see her in the same way. She hoped that maybe he'd begin to see her as more than just a friend and possibly even act on it. Then maybe everything wouldn't seem so bad. Maybe things would take a turn for the better and the struggle to live wouldn't seem like such a struggle anymore.

"You should come up here with me." She said, turning and facing him again. Gin eyed the branch warily.

"I like ta keep my feet on the ground." He replied.

"But it's not even that high." Rangiku argued, slightly disappointed. Gin could see the slight pout of his companion's lips and moved closer to her.

"How 'bout I just stand by ya?" He suggested. Rangiku sighed as if that option was just barely tolerable.

"Fine, I guess it does give me a chance to be taller than you for once." She replied smiling slightly. Gin moved closer and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

The sun began to set and the way the light filtered through the leaves of the tree gave everything a golden tint. Sunbeams landed on Rangiku's hair, making the blonde strands glow brighter. Gin marveled at the sight. He'd never quite noticed just _how _beautiful his friend was until now.

"Gin?" She asked, wondering why he was gaping uncharacteristically at her like that. Gin snapped out of his stupor and rubbed at the back of his head, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Uh, sorry Ran-chan…just thought I saw a bug on your shoulder, but it was nothin'."

"Okay." Rangiku said skeptically.

"Ready ta go?" He asked her.

"I guess so. Help me down?"

Gin moved between her legs and put his hands on her waist. She put her hands on his shoulders, and shifted closer to more easily get down. In the process her robe had slid slightly off of her shoulders.

"Wait." Gin said looking up at her.

"What?" She asked looking at him in confusion.

Gin moved closer and gently kissed Rangiku's soft lips. Rangiku closed her eyes and leaned even closer. One hand moved to the side of his neck and the other lifted to caress his cheek. After a moment Gin pulled away and smiled genuinely at the beautiful girl in front of him. He pulled her from the branch and set her gently on the ground. He didn't quite know what had caused him to kiss her. Maybe it had been the way the sun had fallen on her exposed shoulders, or the way her eyes had lit up as he put his hand on her waist. All Gin knew was that he was happy he had.

Rangiku smiled giddily at him and leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him once more. She felt Gin's hand take a hold of hers as she broke away from him.

"Let's go home." He said, pulling her in the direction towards their shack. Rangiku never thought she'd be as happy to follow him back to the shack as she was right now. Everything seemed brighter than it had before, despite the sinking sun in the west. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be better now.


End file.
